


Unleash the Beast

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, M/M, Male WoL, Miqo'te WoL, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zito sneaks into the prince's royal bedchambers (not my character, a friend's character used with permission).
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Unleash the Beast

Zito still felt more than a little guilty doing this. Sneaking into the crown prince’s royal bedchambers, trying to tread softly so as not to make a sound. White-furred ears were pricked, alert for any sound, though he couldn’t hear much over the sound of his own heart in his ears. And maybe that fear of getting caught was all part of the excitement, the adrenaline that fizzed through his veins, slicking his palms with sweat and making his fur stand on end.

But, as ever, he made it to Zenos’ bedchambers without being detected. As he reached the double doors, inlaid with golden Garlean insignias, Zito let out a held breath, trying to shake feeling into arms that had gone numb with adrenaline. Carefully, Zito pushed open one of the doors, making sure to duck out of the way of the katana that swung at him. It was Zenos’ weird way of making a doorbell, if a scream of pain from a visitor could count as a doorbell. It would definitely get his attention, he supposed.

When Zito peeked into the room, glancing up and down and to both sides to ensure that no more traps were forthcoming, he saw the prince on his bed, dressed in a robe that was completely unlike his usual armour but managed to show off the beautiful body that was always hidden beneath the heavy armour that he wore. It was a maroon colour, which Zito had guessed early on was his favourite colour. Even if part of him hoped that Zenos also had a soft spot for white, like the snowy fur that covered parts of his (boyfriend? Was that what they were?) lover, or turquoise, the colour of the eyes that darted around the room again before the door softly closed behind the miqo’te.

“Later than usual,” Zenos murmured, and Zito was surprised to find that he’d been reading a book which he now set to one side.

“Yeah, sorry, I… couldn’t get away,” said Zito, ears folding into his hair. “I wanted to, though!” Understatement. He’d been looking forward to this all day. None of his friends knew that he slept with the crown prince of Garlemald, spending his nights in Zenos’ bed and then creeping away before the sun had risen, when nary a star graced the sky, to pretend that he’d spent the night sleeping where the others had set up camp. Zenos gave his version of a chuckle, his lips curving upwards at the corners, and Zito felt his heart skip a beat.

“Then let us not waste any time,” said Zenos, rising to a sitting position and beckoning Zito closer. It was almost scary, the power Zenos had over him. But… he just looked so beautiful in the moonlight, his long blonde hair draped over his chest as ever, tempting Zito to tug on it (especially because he knew that Zenos loved it when he did that). Zito padded over the stone floor, remembering all the times he’d danced for Zenos, remembering how distracting it was to have the prince’s eyes on him as he fought, remembering the first time that Zenos had pulled Zito close to him, the miqo’te’s body taut and hot against his own, and murmured in a white-furred ear all the filthy things he wanted to do to him. Before biting that ear. And then proceeding to do those things later on, leaving Zito feeling as though he’d been taken apart and remade. Remembering how surprised he’d been, how surprised he still was, that the prince hadn’t pushed him away afterwards but had instead… wrapped an arm around him, eyes that could be so cold showing just the barest ember of warmth. If it was a trap, it was a good one.

There was nothing gentle about the way Zenos now tore off Zito’s vest, though, and any warmth was that of fire, of passion, of lust as hands gripped Zito’s hips roughly and tore a moan from his lips, fingernails digging into skin.

“Am I going to be punished for keeping the crown prince waiting?” Zito asked, his own hands busy disrobing Zenos, claws scraping against skin in his haste. Zenos sucked in a breath, a hiss of air between his teeth, and a strange light came into his eyes.

“That was my original intent, yes,” said Zenos. “However, now… I am of a mind to see you give into your baser instincts.” His hand brushed over Zito’s ear in a way that was definitely not merely loving, Zito’s cheeks heating as he caught Zenos’ meaning immediately.

“I think I can manage that,” said Zito, eyes glittering in the moonlight. Zenos trailed a hand down Zito’s chest, lazily brushing over the head of his cock, bared now due to the underwear being removed earlier along with the trousers in the flurry of tearing clothes off. No matter how many times Zito wished he wouldn’t, but he’d gotten pretty good at coming up with excuses for the mender, if he did say so himself. It was worth it for this, for the way Zenos wrapped his hand around Zito’s cock, squeezing it and drawing another gasp from Zito’s lips, now stroking as Zito moved his hips, fingernails digging into Zeno’s shoulders.

Spurred on by Zito’s actions, the movement of his hips and the tiny spikes of pain from his claws, Zenos reached for the tub of lube that he kept, dipping his fingers into it and catching Zito’s eyes even as fingers trailed tantalizingly over his ass cheek, slipping in to circle the rim before a finger pushed inside. Zito shuddered, giving another moan, lifting his hips up and gripping onto Zenos to keep his balance, not minding his claws because Zenos certainly didn’t mind them. In fact, he even dug them in a little deeper, enough to draw blood, and upon seeing this, Zenos gave a groan of delight, eyes darkening, cock hard and red and ready.

“Yes, that is exactly what I want,” Zenos murmured, and Zito had never seen this particular look of pleasure on Zenos’ face before. He looked almost crazed, as though Zito had unlocked something within him just by scratching him up a little.

“Then give me what I want because there’s plenty more where that came from,” said Zito, his tail curling behind him until Zenos tugged on it, drawing a shout from his lips. Zenos was rough as he fingered Zito open, but then, he always was, fingers plunging in and out and stretching, more lube being applied if only to avoid detection via awkward pains (perhaps the only kindness Zenos showed, aside from the cuddling afterwards).

It was rare for Zenos to lower Zito onto his cock slowly, and tonight, if only for Zenos’ whim and the small window of time that they had, was no exception from the norm. Gripping Zito’s hips, Zenos pulled him down onto his cock hard, Zito crying out, claws now carving furrows into Zenos’ shoulders. He was glad that he didn’t need to hide any noise he made, for nobody would dare come near the prince’s quarters, not even when Zenos cried out as he now did, tipping his head back and then shivering in pleasure as the movement tugged on the hair caught beneath Zito’s hands.

“Yes, my beast,” Zenos murmured, hands clamping down on Zito’s waist, fingers digging into the tensing muscles beneath as Zito began to move his hips. Slowly, Zito removed his claws from Zito’s skin, if only to avoid the blood running over his fingers, and instead wrapped his arms around Zenos, looking into his eyes, wondering if he’d get a chance to kiss him. Though perhaps, he considered as Zenos started to thrust into him faster, harder, perhaps kissing would not be wise this time, even if Zenos definitely would not mind teeth becoming caught in his lip, his tongue.

And then, in a swift move that startled Zito into a yelp, Zenos changed their position so that Zito was on his back, Zenos gripping his thighs to angle himself better. Now, every move hit the right spot, Zito arching his back and curling his toes, claws tearing into the silken sheets instead, his moans louder still while Zenos drank in the sight of him greedily, a man who was clearly trying to remember this sight forever.

“Why mark the bed when you can instead mark my back?” Zenos asked, and Zito was quick to latch onto him as Zenos began to pull out. Zenos gave a sound that was almost a chuckle as he began to thrust in deeper, moaning as Zito’s claws dragged furrows into his back, blood trickling down pale skin to drip onto the sheets below.

“Zenos,” Zito moaned, resisting the urge to remove his claws from Zenos’ back, though it became easier to resist as he felt his body being pushed closer to the edge. And, though it went against his natural instincts, Zito sank his teeth into Zenos’ shoulder as he reached his climax, moaning into the skin as Zenos wrapped his hand around his cock to stroke it, drawing out Zito’s pleasure even as blood filled his mouth and dripped down over Zenos’ shoulder.

“I knew you had it in you to leave marks on me,” said Zenos as Zito panted, moving his hips as the aftershocks of his orgasm still rippled through him. Zito panted, the odd moan still falling from his lips, and the overwhelming urge to bury his face in Zenos’ chest and just hold him for a while threatened to undo him.

Perhaps sensing this, or perhaps just having impeccable timing, Zenos pulled out of Zito, precum already shining on his cock, and flipped the miqo’te onto his stomach before plunging back in, Zito crying out as Zenos wrapped Zito’s legs around his waist. So angled, he continued fucking Zito, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he neared his own climax, panting, his hair (parts of it red with his own blood) hanging in his face. Zito had no other choice but to brace himself on his folded arms, trying to hold himself there while his body went limp from the sheer pleasure of it.

When at last Zenos reached his orgasm, spilling his load into Zito, the miqo’te felt nearly boneless, sagging to the bed as he panted, body trembling slightly.

“I feel I must thank you for leaving marks in places that nobody but we two shall ever see,” said Zenos, rising from the bed after pulling out of Zito to look at himself in his full-length mirror. Zito watched from the bed, not trusting his legs to hold him up, strong as they were. Zenos looked utterly fascinated as his fingers traced over the claw marks and bite mark that Zito had left on him, turning to glance at the claw marks dragged down his back.

“Didn’t wanna ruin your pretty face,” Zito panted, his cheeks burning from more than just exertion and lust. He knew that he’d feel it tomorrow, but that was okay. Zenos would too, maybe it’d even make it easier to fight him if he decided to pick a fight with them again. Which, knowing them, he might. He didn’t go easy on the group of adventurers just because he was sleeping with one of them, he’d made that clear from the start. Hells, maybe death threats were his way of showing love.

“How kind of you,” Zenos mused, glancing back at Zito on the bed. How Zenos could still look so perfect even after sex, not a hair out of place, was completely unfair. But his blue eyes glowed with something else as he looked at Zito, that something else that always made Zito think that there was something more to this than sex. “You savages truly are different. Softer. I do so enjoy bringing out your claws and teeth.”

“In the literal sense too, apparently,” said Zito. Zenos’ lips curved into a smile as he strode back over to the bed, reclining on it once more. Zito was quick to join him, though his body was still tender, still tingling.

“Only with you,” Zenos said softly, and Zito tried to ignore the way his heart raced at that, dared not let it show on his face. It was a lot harder to do that, though, when Zenos’ hand rubbed gently over Zito’s ears, drawing a purr from him.


End file.
